Super Junior
Profile *'Group name:' 슈퍼주니어 / Super Junior *'Also known as:' 슈주 / SuJu *'Debut date:' 2005-Nov-06 *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment *'Related subgroups:' Super Junior-K.R.Y., SM the Ballad Members *Kim Hee Chul *Kang In *Shin Dong Hee *Sung Min *Eun Hyuk *Lee Dong Hae *Choi Si Won *Kim Ryeo Wook *Jo Kyu Hyun *Lee Teuk *Yesung Former members *Kim Ki Bum (left Aug 2015) *Han Geng (2005-2011) TV Show Theme Songs *''So Much Longing'' by Yesung - The Awl OST (2015) *''Memories'' by Kang In - D-Day OST (2015) *''Ggoomeul Ggooda'' by Yesung - Hwajung OST (2015) *''The Time We Were In Love'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - The Time We Were Not In Love OST (2015) *''Until I Reach Your Star'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - Ho Goo's Love OST (2015) *''Maybe Tomorrow'' by Kim Ryeo Wook - The Queen's Classroom OST (2013) *''Gray Paper'' by Yesung - That Winter, the Wind Blows OST (2013) *''Blinded By Love'' by Yesung - The King of Dramas OST (2012) *''Just Once'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - The Great Seer OST (2012) *''Don't Go'' by Lee Dong Hae - Panda and Hedgehog OST (2012) *''Loving You'' by Super Junior-K.R.Y. - Panda and Hedgehog OST (2012) *''To the Beautiful You'' by Jo Kyu Hyun with Tiffany of Girls' Generation - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''Sky'' by Super Junior-K.R.Y. - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''Plz Don't'' by Lee Dong Hae - Panda and Hedgehog OST (2012) *''Her Over Flowers'' by Yesung - I Do, I Do OST (2012) *''Oh Wa'' by Sung Min - I Need a Fairy OST (2012) *''Rain of Blades'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - Soldier OST (2012) *''Bravo'' by Lee Teuk with Key of SHINee - History of the Salaryman OST (2012) *''This is Love'' by Lee Dong Hae with Henry Lau (刘宪华) - Skip-Beat! OST (2011) *''Extravagant Solo'' by Lee Dong Hae - Skip-Beat! OST (2011) *''The Way to Break Up'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - Poseidon OST (2011) *''If I Love You More'' by Kim Ryeo Wook - Myung Wol the Spy OST (2011) *''For One Day'' by Yesung - Warrior Baek Dong Soo OST (2011) *''Waiting for You'' by Yesung - Paradise Ranch OST (2011) *''Loving You'' by Yesung with Luna - President OST (2010) *''Like Now'' by Lee Dong Hae & Kim Ryeo Wook - It's Okay, Daddy's Girl OST (2010) *''입술을 깨물고'' - President OST (2010) *''Smile Again'' by Kim Ryeo Wook - Home Sweet Home OST (2010) *''Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo OST (2010) *''Aren't I Stupid?'' by Choi Si Won - Oh! My Lady OST (2010) *''It Has to Be You'' by Yesung - Cinderella's Sister OST (2010) *''Listening... To You'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - Pasta OST (2010) *''First Star'' by Kim Hee Chul - Loving You a Thousand Times OST (2009) *''Dreaming Hero'' by Super Junior K.R.Y. - Partner OST (2009) *''It's Just That'' with Super Junior-K.R.Y. - Billie Jean, Look at Me OST (2007) *''Stop Walking By'' - Snow Flower OST (2006) *''Smile'' by Jo Kyu Hyun - Hyena OST (2006) *''The Night Chicago Died'' by Super Junior K.R.Y. - Hyena OST (2006) External Links *Profile (Daum) *Profile (Naver) *Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group